


(hold onto) That Feeling

by flyingthesky



Category: Glee, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: (three of them actually), (two of them) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: In which everyone has a lot of feelings and sometimes they sing.
Kudos: 3





	(hold onto) That Feeling

Mark has always performed in the choir at the synagogue. It's ones of the things he never tells anyone, because no one needs more reasons to make fun of him. It's fucking Lima, no one gives a fuck how awesome you are at something. If you're not just like everyone else, then you can expect relentless teasing and slushies to the face. Mark can't even tell you how many times he's cleaned slushie off his face in the boy's bathroom.

He knows (oh does he ever know) that adding Glee to the reasons he's a loser is probably a bad idea, but Mark signs his name anyway.

\----

Glee Club. Well, Kurt sighs, that's not a totally disastrous club.

Yes, it'll probably add to his loser factor, but Kurt's pretty sure that being the only gay kid at McKinley High automatically makes anything else loser-y he does pale in comparison. Fuck them anyway. If he wants to sing in his spare time then he'll damn well sing in his spare time.

Kurt signs his name with a flourish. He'll get Mercedes to sign up later.

\----

Eduardo stands in front of the sign-up sheet for a moment in the quiet of the hallways after everyone's rushed home. He needs to be at football practice soon, but . . . It's a Glee club. Eduardo knows that's dorky or whatever, but he likes singing.

Pulling a pen from his pocket, Eduardo bites his lower lip before quickly scrawling his name on the sheet.

\----

Tina and Artie have been passing the poster with Glee Club signups on it for two days when Tina finally stops and signs her name. She looks at Artie and he shrugs, so she signs his name too.

\----

Football players have a shitty rap with the losers, all things considered, and Chris hates that sometimes. He's never slushied anyone, he's never helped throw Kurt into the dumpster, he's never stolen a kid's lunch money (do people even do that?), and he's a nice guy. Honest.

So when Chris sees Eduardo signing the sheet for Glee club auditions, he stops in front of it and signs his name too. It'll be something to put on his college apps.

\----

There is nothing (NOTHING) that Rachel Berry wants more than to be a Broadway Star. Unfortunately, Lima give very few opportunities for someone with the raw talent and dazzling charisma that Rachel posesses. This poster for Glee signups, though . . . It looks promising.

At lunch, Rachel stops and signs her name in the gold pen her gay dads bought her for her twelfth birthday. She adds a star at the end and surveys her work before smiling.

\----

Dustin scrawls his name on the sheet in the space between his third and fourth period. He's aware that people are probably watching him commit social suicide, but Dustin's never really been one for conformity. Also he's a cheerleader, so it's not like anyone will say anything to him.

They're too afraid of what Sue will do to them.

\----

Auditions are auditions, and Sean Parker has been to enough auditions that he can tell when the person has it and when they don't. He was, after all, the founder of a small record company that . . . Okay, that record company totally went belly-up, but that doesn't mean Sean doesn't know talent! He knows talent, okay?

And he's sure at least a handful of people at McKinley have enough talent to be in Glee.

\----

The first Glee club meeting goes like this:

Rachel talks for five minutes straight about how they should all try not to drag her down, Mark rolls his eyes and says that it's not like she's the only one in the room who's had singing experience. They get into a huge hissyfit about talent and Sean has to send them to opposite corners of the room.

Meanwhile, Eduardo and Chris come late, but they bring Finn, Mike, and Puck with them and Sean makes them audition. He also makes Santana, Quinn, and Brittney sing when they trail in after Dustin.

Kurt and Mercedes and mostly ignoring everyone and subtly critiquing their poor clothing choices when Eduardo sits down next to Kurt and introduces himself. Kurt forgets his own name.

Santana and Brittney consider this a huge waste of their time, but then Quinn spots Eduardo and besides, Dustin is there so it's a place away from Sue and that's nice.

Finn and Puck are grumbly about being in Glee, but then Chris glares at them and they resign themselves to being in Glee as team building or something, whatever. Chris is scary.

Dustin spends most of the meeting talking with Tina and Artie about video games.

All in all, nothing gets done.

\----

Mark and Eduardo manage to hide the fact that they've been friends since they were kids until the fourth Glee club meeting, and the club only finds out because Mark and Eduardo are sitting at the piano before the meeting starts. Everyone crowds in the doorway and watches Mark play while Eduardo sings.

When the song is finished, Mark says: "I know you're all outside."

At which point everyone comes in sheepishly and they start the meeting. Eduardo keeps glancing over at Mark and Mark mostly ignores him (like usual) until someone finally asks Mark flat-out when they became friends and why.

Mark looks over at Eduardo and then says: "Was it your cousin's bar mitzvah?"

Eduardo tilts his head. "The one where I told you to smile?"

"No." Mark shakes his head. "The one where your mom and my mom sat us together because we were the same age and therefore obligated to be friends."

"Your cousin's, not mine."

Which doesn't answer anyone's question, but Mark refuses to say anything more and Eduardo says it's not important. 

\----

Somewhere along the line, they stop being a bunch of people from different social groups and start being a group of their own.

\----

Kurt sits Chris down in the boy's bathroom and wipes the slush and stickiness away. Chris says that Eduardo is straight and Kurt smiles sadly.

"I know."

"You deserve better than him anyway," Chris says, "Thanks for cleaning me up."

Their first kiss is barely a kiss and Kurt is so shocked he can't do anything but stand there in the bathroom as the lunch bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.

\----

No one actually understands why Dustin and Brittney are together, but they all know that Santana is jealous. The question is who Santana is jealous of, and no one can answer that.

It's sort of like how no one understands why Mark and Rachel are, as Rachel puts it, "the worst of enemies." When Puck asks Eduardo, Eduardo buries his face in his hands and mutters something under his breath in Portuguese. The story, as far as the gossip goes, is that Mark and Rachel had been vying for a single solo spot in the local synagogue's winter performance. There was a huge fight and the solo spot went to Eduardo instead.

None of them will confirm or deny the story.

\----

Sectionals does not go smoothly, but they win anyway. Sean cries and tells them that he's so proud of them and that he knew they could do it.

"But," Sean says, "do you know what's cooler than winning sectionals? Winning Nationals."


End file.
